tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wiskersthcatfish/Spitballing 2 and Songs of the Thayarre
So recently I've been putting together a playlist of songs which usually inspire a lot of Skaldjr related imagery when I listen to them. I've been hunting down and adding different sources, mostly the best I've come up with are themes from video game and movie westerns; I feel like the rugged, rustic, and lawless feel overlapped with the twinges of action/adventure is a good fit for a lot of Skaldjr at least on the mortal side of things. I've been attempting to diversify, so not all of the music is a perfect fit with what's around it, but grains of salt aside the forty six tracks that I've accumulated are arranged here: MC Cheese's Songs of the Thayarre I suggest hitting "Play All" at the top, and then hitting both the auto-play and shuffle buttons at the top of the playlist bar for the best effect. Suggestions for addition are appreciated and encouraged. As far as spitballing goes, today I conversed with ThatSnazzle over adding yet another new sentient race to the slowly growing roster of Skaldjn oddities. This one is a bit of an oddity, since we were so adamant about staying away from typical fantasy tropes such as "wise elves" and "clever gnomes." The "Not Dwarves" as I'll call them for now (they don't have a proper name yet) are basically dwarves, but from Skaldjr. They have enough twists to the typical fantasy dwarf though that I think both he and I are pretty satisfied, and proud to include them in Skaldjr canon. I'm going to include everything, though I'm not sure all of it is going to be included in the final product. Here's what we figured out: "Not Dwarves": practical, sturdy, alcoholic, inventive. Patron deity is Alma (like S'har and the S'hari, or Childe and Humanity). Made short to consume fewer resources, fast minds and fast metabolism. Few natural defenses so as to inspire invention out of necessity. Alma inspired their initial creation, like Frankenstein monsters (half pint golem bros). Near-perfect organic machines; alcohol acts like fuel. They eat like normal creatures, but require constant carbohydrate input from beer. Poor sense of hearing and smell, but have a sensor array made up of a bundle of thin antennae that looks like a beard to make up for it. Cutting beard is essentially like blinding most of their senses; can catch a disease called Baldpox which makes the antennae fall off their faces. Some swear off drink, and cut off their beards becoming crazy hermit monks who claim to be direct conduits to Alma. Some catch Tinker's Madness, which constantly inspires low-level inspiration, causing them to constantly build small devices for incredably specific jobs. They build breeding factories, where they make the newest members of their society. They live in "warrens" each of which is ruled by an Overseer, a combination of foundry master and fortune teller (usually female). Never in smaller groups then seven; new warrens are usually founded by seven members called "Foundry Fathers." If one is ever seperated from his warren for a prolonged time, they go into a kind of shut-down state, where assholes and Altans will sometimes sell them as curiosities or lawn ornaments. Category:Blog posts